CUANDO SEAS MÍA
by Eline HiguTaisho
Summary: En el verano Inuyasha y Kagome se conocieron por obra del destino en un barco, ella tenía 15 y el 20… 10 años después: el, un hombre con fama de libertino, ella, una doncella comprometida… -cuando seas mía, ya lo veras… ¿Qué pasara entre estos dos? (este es mi primer fic en la pagina, espero les guste)
1. Capitulo 1: Boda

**"Cuando seas mía"**

**Capitulo 1.**

Enero, 1810

- ¿Qué te pasa Kagome? -le pregunto a aquella joven cargada de nerviosismo.

- nada papa -le dijo y la marcha nupcial se empezó a escuchar, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba...

¿Y si ÉL estaba ahí?, había escuchado que su familia estaba invitada y ÉL no podría faltar... ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con...

- (por favor no) -pensó y ya era el turno de que ellos caminaran, ambos empezaron a avanzar al compás de la música acústica y... casi se tropieza al ver que...

- (Inuyasha...)

Inuyasha estaba en primera fila, con una sonrisa fingida que bien Kagome pudo identificar.

¿Por qué debía aparecer en ese momento?, con solo verlo se había puesto nerviosa y tal pareciera que todos los demás habían desaparecido dejándolos a solas...

Solo estaban ella e Inuyasha, que de un momento a otro cambio su semblante de una sonrisa fingida a una cara llena de odio y desprecio... Pero Kagome sabía a la perfección la causa de su mirada, de que sus orbes doradas echaran fuego y su aura desprendiera ese odio...

Pero ella también tenía todo el derecho de verlo con desprecio, ¿por qué?

"CAMBIARÉ TODO LO QUE SOY... SOLO POR TÍ"

Inuyasha le había jurado cambiar su etapa de libertinaje solo para poder pasar el resto de su vida con ella... pero desde lo que había ocurrido aquel día cambio el destino de ambos, bueno de Kagome ya que Inuyasha seguiría a las andadas.

- Queridos hermanos... -la voz del sacerdote la saco de sus pensamientos y la ceremonia que cambiaría su destino dio inicio...

Kagome estaba frente a frente con su prometido... Koga Williams, ¿se casaba por amor?, la respuesta era NO, solo era un buen partido ante la sociedad francesa y la de todo Londres... sus padres planearon todo y eso cambio los planes de Kagome... Sí, esos planes que, a pesar de todo, quería cumplir con...

- (Inuyasha...)

Pensó en él y lo miró con discreción, estaba al lado de una bella mujer rubia de ojos azules con un vestido de escote muy pronunciado, lo miraba coquetamente de arriba hacia abajo pestañeando lentamente y tal parecía que a Inuyasha le estaba gustando ese coqueteo y le lanzaba miradas de seducción, esto a Kagome le causo una ira incontenible y apretó el ramo de flores entre sus manos.

Inuyasha sintió una mirada sobre él y cuando volteo vio a una Kagome con una mirada que denotaban celos... Esa era una buena señal, pensó para sí.

- (esta celosa) -pensó y sonrió con satisfacción, ya que tenía algo planeado.

Tomo la mano de la mujer que estaba a un lado suyo y le beso los nudillos, era hermosa, no lo podía negar pero él ya estaba segado de amor... Aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Kagome aparto la mirada echa furia por el modo tan cínico que Inuyasha le provocaba celos, estaba usando a esa mujer y le había besado los nudillos de sus manos... Pero aun así, lo quería, no, mejor dicho lo amaba de una forma que los católicos considerarían pecado.

Pero después de ese día ambos serían ajenos, ella sería mujer casada y él... Bueno, no estaría casado, pero estaba segura que seguiría con sus "encuentros" como lo hacía antes de conocerla.

Una enorme tristeza la invadió... y a su mente llegaron los recuerdos, de cómo lo conoció, de cómo se las ingeniaba para estar con él, de cómo se enamoró de él... y de cómo se entregó en cuerpo y alma al hombre que tanto amaba y ama... Inuyasha Taisho.

Pero: ¿Cómo llegaron de estar tan enamorados y cercanos a separados y distanciados, no físicamente sino emocionalmente?

¿Por qué el destino los separó?

CONTINUARA...

* * *

en el siguiente capitulo se narrara lo que paso antes de esta boda, se llama "El primer encuentro"

no se lo pierdan ;)

* * *

hola, soy nueva aquí en fanfiction, ¿quieren que siga este fic?

nos vemos en el próximo si quieren que lo siga n_n

cuídense!

xoxo

***~ Eline HiguTaisho ~***


	2. Capitulo 2: El primer encuentro

Wolas!, les traigo el segundo capítulo  
agradezco el comentario de:

~ Elena 79 (Hola mi tocaya, mi verdadero nombre es Elena, María Elena de hecho, Eline es Elena en otro idioma, también Jelka busca en google y encontraras los idiomas que son, gracias por inspirarme a seguirla, y espero leas los fic's que subiré (en mi perfil están los títulos)... a unos ya les llevo varios caps. de hecho jeje)

Así que para todas ustedes mis queridas lectoras soy Eline o Mele o "Jelena" (como me dice mi Jordi) así que mi seudónimo completo es: Eline HiguTaisho De Martínez (de mi Jordi jijiji) (((te quiero mucho Jordi, me haces MUY feliz, está bien está bien ya me salí del tema que estaba tratando xD))).

~ JOAN (Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, ¡también amo este tipo de historias!, espero te vaya a gustar el capítulo de hoy n_n y el fic como se vaya dando)

~ Y también quiero agradecer a quien añadió este fic a sus favoritos (me alegra que te guste u_n)

*~Dedicado a "Elena 79", "JOAN" y a quien añadió este fic a sus favoritos n_n (((también a mi "agape mu", Jordi, que esta semana tomo valor y se me declaro :'))))~*

¡Disfrútenlo! (como yo disfrute escribirlo para ustedes)

* * *

**"Cuando seas mía"**

**Capitulo 2. El primer encuentro.****_  
_**  
1800

El viento chocaba contra las velas de aquel barco, y la brisa de verano chocaba contra el rostro de una joven.

- ¡ya casi llegaremos a Londres!

Exclamo la joven de 15 años animadamente para sí misma. Por fin regresaban a casa, después de pasar un tiempo ella y sus padres con sus tíos en Francia.

- ¡Kagome! -escuchó a su nana a lo lejos y volteo el rostro- ¡baja!, ¡es peligroso!

Exclamo su anciana nana al verla en la proa del barco solo detenida por los lazos que sostenían la vela.

- pero se siente bien que el viento choque contra tu cara -se excusó.

Volteo su vista hacia el horizonte con sus achocolatados ojos cerrados... sus cabellos azabache bailaban en el aire dándole una sensación de libertad y serenidad que no sentía en casa.

- obedece -exclamó su nana con voz autoritaria.

Fastidiada, Kagome obedeció y se encamino a los pasillos que conducían a los camarotes de clase alta.

- ¡¿con qué si te caes?! ¡¿Y si te ahogas?! ¡Imagínate como se hubieran puesto tus padres...

Escuchaba el sermón de su anciana nana en el camino, juraba que si hubiese ido su nana a un convento, hubiera sido una gran monja sermonista.

Fastidiada y estresada Kagome explotó.

- ¡pero no me paso nada! ¡¿o si anciana Kaede?! -Kagome giro sobre sus talones a encararla y Kaede se sorprendió por que le había respondido groseramente.

- ¡no se contesta así a tus mayores! -regaño con el ceño fruncido- ¿entendiste? -cruzo sus brazos en el pecho.

Kagome bajo la cabeza avergonzada y arrepentida por su acción... pero ya estaba harta de seguir siempre el protocolo y lo monótono de su aburrida vida, asintió con la cabeza levemente y se volteo para dirigirse al camarote donde ella se quedaba.

* * *

Kagome se encontraba sentada con los brazos cruzados en su pecho viendo a las personas danzar al compás de la instrumental música, el capitán del barco había organizado un baile para anunciar su retiro y sus padres la habían obligado a ir, aunque luchara con uñas y dientes sabía que la obligarían a ir a toda costa.

Sus padres estaban platicando con unos señores en la misma mesa que se habían sentado, según sus padres eran la familia "Williams", tenían una intachable reputación en Londres y Francia.

- claro que va muy bien el negocio señor Williams, en unos años será más amplio el radio por donde venderemos los vinos...

Escuchaba a su padre hablar con el que suponía seria la cabecera de esa familia, ¡conversaciones de negocios!, vaya que tema más aburrido para conversar...

- ¿me permite esta pieza lady Higurashi?

Un joven de ojos celestes, más alto que ella, con el cabello castaño tapó su vista a la pista de baile. Resultaba que ese joven era el único hijo del matrimonio Williams.

- este... yo...

Buscaba una forma de rechazarlo pero para su "fortuna", literalmente, su padre hablo.

- vamos hija -la alentó su padre- baila con el joven Williams.

Kagome alzó la vista al señor Higurashi que estaba a un lado suyo, ¿qué?, ¿había escuchado bien?, ¿qué bailara con un él?, ¿acaso se había olvidado de lo que pensaba de los bailes?, que fastidio.

- es que, no se... -odiaba bailar.

- solo es un baile hija -comentó lady Higurashi, su madre.

- de acuerdo...

Tomo la mano del joven Williams y se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres... el típico vals fácil de bailar. Excepto para cierta joven.

- auch -exclamo el joven Williams era la veintésima vez que lo pisaba.

- lo-lo siento joven Williams.

Exclamó apenada encogiéndose de hombros un poco roja de la vergüenza.

- Koga, por favor -corrigió sonriente- y no hay problema -dijo despreocupado.

¿Cómo podía sonreír y estar despreocupado cuando ella le pisaba los pies a cada rato?, admitía que unas veces fueron a propósito porque quería dejar de bailar con él, y que ya no le volviera a pedir un baile por temor de ser pisoteado por ella.

- de acuerdo, joven Koga -corrigió su error y bajo la cabeza para cuidar de no volver a pisarlo.

Se sintió un poco incomoda al pronunciar su nombre, a pesar de que era un "niña", se podía decir ya que todos así le decían, sus padres le habían enseñado a respetar a los demás.

- vaya... nuestros padres nos observan -dijo de pronto Koga y Kagome alzo la vista siguiendo la de él.

Efectivamente, sus padres los observaban y sonreían.

¿Por qué sonreían?, ¿les causaba gracia de que ella le pisara los pies a Koga?, ¿o que ella no sabía bailar?

Se sintió una torpe y bajo la vista nuevamente roja de la vergüenza. Para su suerte, segundos después acabo el vals.

Koga la fue a dejar en el mismo lugar donde le pidió bailar con él.

- me concede esta pieza lady Higurashi -dijo su padre a su madre.

- por supuesto lord Higurashi -siguió su juego.

A pesar de que sus padres llevaban varios años de casados, de hecho 30 años, la fuerza del amor entre ellos dos había perdurado por siempre hasta ahora. Eso quería Kagome, un matrimonio en el que todo el tiempo durara la fuerza del amor, hasta el último día de sus vidas. Pero era muy joven para pensar aquello.

Genial, pensaba Kagome, la habían dejado sola. La familia Williams, momentos antes, se había retirado a su camarote debido a que la señora Williams, lady Vanesa, se sentía cansada por alguna extraña razón.

- ¡agh!

Se dejó resbalar en su silla hasta casi meterse por debajo de la mesa. Miro a su alrededor...

Los adultos hablaban de negocios y las esposas los acompañaban tomándolos del brazo, las jóvenes de su edad estaban admirando, mejor dicho babeando, al ver jóvenes muchachos que pasaban en frente de sus narices realmente atractivos, no lo podía negar.

- el compromiso esta echo -escucho de una mesa vecina y volteó el rostro.

En esa mesa estaban dos hombres de edad madura junto con sus respectivas esposas, a un lado del hombre que escucho hablar estaba una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azul marino, del otro lado había un joven de cabellos negros y ojos castaños sentado al lado de, lo que suponía, su madre.

- la boda será en 1 mes, ni más ni menos -dijo el padre del joven de forma autoritaria.

- esta echo -dijo el otro hombre mayor.

Ambos padres de los jóvenes cerraron el trato con una estrechada de manos.

Pobres, pensaba Kagome sintiendo pena por ambos muchachos tan jóvenes y se iban a casar... ¿y si no funcionaba su matrimonio?, ¿qué pasaría en ese momento?, ¿todo se iría por la borda?, varias preguntas surgieron por su mente pero decidió dejar de pensar en ello, no tenía por qué meterse en la vida de ellos.

Kagome aspiro y dejo salir el aire nuevamente.

- (que aburrido) -pensó.

Sus padres aún no llegaban con ella, ya habían bailado 3 canciones seguidas.

Kagome los volteo a ver y sonrió. Su madre tenía sus manos en los hombros de su padre y su mejilla estaba recargada en el amplio pecho de el con los ojos cerrados y su padre la rodeaba de la cintura con sus brazos, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella. Ambos estaban tan pegados el uno del otro, se veían tan juntos y tan felices.

Volteó el rostro nuevamente a la mesa vecina y vio que esta vez, los dos jóvenes, estaban sentados solos en la mesa conversando amenamente.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Podría ser que si funcionara ese matrimonio, sus padres habían estado comprometidos desde los 15 años, se casaron justamente cuando su madre acababa de cumplir los 18, y la tuvieron a ella cuando su madre tenía 25 años, luego de 7 largos años de fallidos intentos ella había sido concebida.

Les deseaba suerte a esos muchachos y que llegaran a amarse como o más que sus padres, aunque sabía que sería imposible.

Aburrida, y cansada de esperar a sus padres en la misma posición, se levantó de la silla y fue directo al pasillo que conducía a las afueras de ese salón social.

Camino y camino sin ningún destino pensado, pero algo la inquietaba parecía como si su cuerpo ansiaba llegar a un lugar específico, el cual no sabía.

Por alguna extraña razón se detuvo en la zona de la tercera clase...

No había nadie, pero sentía que alguien la estaba viendo, así que prefirió ignorar eso.

Su mirada viajó al barandal de caoba del barco e inercialmente se acercó al lugar y recargo sus brazos en el barandal.

La brisa hizo bailar sus cabellos azabaches en el aire y el aroma a mar inundo su nariz hasta llegar a sus pulmones.

- wow -exclamó al examinar la vista hacía el océano desde ese lugar.

La luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en las aguas del mar, mientras esta danzaba en pequeñas olas que chocaban contra el barco.

Volvió a su compostura y una locura atravesó su cabeza.

Se volteó y recargo sus manos en el barandal, con la poca fuerza que tenía logro levantar su esbelto cuerpo y sentarse en el barandal.

- así está mejor -exclamó con serenidad mientras se recargaba hacia la nada...

- ¡se va a caer!

Una voz masculina y unos pasos veloces la asustaron haciéndola soltarse. Iba a caer, pero sintió unos brazos fuertes rodear su cintura y que la acercaban rápidamente chocando contra un pecho amplio, todo en cuestión de segundos.

Sintió un tibio aliento chocar contra sus mejillas, y abrió lentamente los ojos...

¡Por dios!, era un joven increíblemente apuesto, ojos dorados, labios carnosos y un cabello negro como la noche.

El joven la había estado siguiendo de lejos desde que la había visto salir del salón de baile y caminar hasta ese lugar, por un momento se había distraído a causa de cierta mujer y cuando había vuelto la mirada a la joven nuevamente, la vio sentada en ese lugar tan peligroso, no dudo en correr y advertirle pero a causa de su grito y sus pasos la joven se asustó y casi se caía por la borda del barco, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Había separado un poco el rostro de la joven para mirarla bien...

Se había llevado una gran sorpresa por la belleza de esa joven, piel nívea, labios carmines realmente carnosos y tentadores, cabellos negros con matices azulados dándole un color azabachado, solo faltaba ver sus ojos... iba a hablar pero la joven abrió los ojos... ¡dios!, nunca había visto ojos tan hermosos como estos, eran de un color chocolate con un hermoso brillo bajo la luna llena.

Dio un vistazo a sus labios nuevamente y él se pasó una lengua por los suyos.

Kagome notó eso y se estremeció entre sus brazos, él sonrió de medio lado y dirigió su boca a los oídos de ella.

- tenga cuidado la próxima vez ¿se imagina lo que hubiese pasado si no la hubiera detenido y hubiera caído y...?... sería una lástima que una diosa como usted desapareciera de este mundo -le dijo con voz sensual y ronca la última parte.

Esa chica le había llegado en el fondo, sin duda ella estaría entre sus brazos hasta el amanecer como con otras lo había hecho... pero algo le hizo sentir que no sería así, no con esa joven que por la apariencia denotaba inocencia e ingenuidad... sin duda alguna era virgen. De momento se arrepintió de haberle dicho lo que diría con cualquiera de sus conquistas.

Kagome se estremeció entre sus brazos al sentir su tibio aliento chocar en su oído, una corriente le paso desde su nuca hasta por la parte baja de su espalda, cerró los ojos por tan exquisita sensación, ¿qué era todo eso?, ¿por qué ese joven le hacía sentir algo que nunca ni en sueños había sentido?, ¿por qué lo sentía cuando apenas hace un minuto se lo había topado...?

Podría ser que...

"~HAY DIFERENTES TIPOS DE HOMBRES KAGOME...

"~¿CÓMO CUÁLES NANA?

"~LOS QUE SON UNOS CABALLEROS, TE DICEN PALABRAS BONITAS Y BUSCAN ALGO MAS QUE UNA AVENTURA... Y LOS QUE TE HABLAN CON PALABRAS BONITAS Y CUMPLIDOS PERO SOLO PARA TENER UNA NOCHE DE BUEN SEXO.

Las palabras de su nana la trajeron a la realidad abriendo los ojos de par en par.

¿Sería cierto?, ¿este tipo de hombres solo buscaban una buena noche de sexo?

Si era así, pues no le daría el privilegio, además ella era muy joven para eso.

- todo estaba bien hasta que su voz me sobresalto y casi me hizo caer... en todo caso le debería agradecer por casi matarme ya que no sé nadar, gracias señor -dijo con aire de ironía y acentuó la palabra "señor". Sonrió para sus adentros al sentirlo tensarse.

- ¡oh por favor!

Dijo el joven mientras se la apartaba tomándola de los hombros, nadie, exclusivamente NADIE le había hablado de esa forma... y ¡por dios!, ¿"señor"?, no estaba casado ni viejo. Nadie le hablaría así, ni siquiera esa... niña, sí, niña eso era lo que era: una niña. Y pensar que había planeado antes llevársela a la cama, ahora era diferente.

- repite lo que dijiste -dijo serio y con el ceño fruncido.

- lo que oyó, SEÑOR -le reprendió, le volvió a decir "señor" al notar que eso le enfadaba.

- en primera para tu información, no estoy tan viejo, solo tengo 20 años -se apartó unos pasos hacia atrás.

Kagome se sorprendió ¿20 años?, pero si se veía más joven.

- y en segunda, no me llamo "SEÑOR", sino Inuyasha... Inuyasha Taisho -una idea cruzó por su mente- y que se te grave bien... NIÑITA -sonrió al ver enojo en el rostro de la joven.

- no me digas "NIÑITA" -bufó enojada apretando los puños a sus lados y enrojeciendo de enojo.

- pues es lo que eres ¿no?, o ¿cómo quieres que te diga?, ¿SEÑORA acaso? -cruzó sus brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡no!, tampoco "SEÑORA"-frunció el ceño.

- ¿entonces cómo?, yo ya he dicho mi nombre y no he escuchado el tuyo -dijo con ironía.

- me llamo Kagome... -solo dijo su nombre.

- ¿Kagome... qué? -dijo Inuyasha, al menos quería saber el nombre completo de esa joven testaruda.

- Higurashi -dijo resignada y cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡KAGOME! -escucharon unos gritos provenientes de una zona cercana

- (de seguro se dieron cuenta de que no estoy y se preocuparon) -pensó Kagome.

Empezó a caminar para alejarse por completo de ese joven obstinado y malicioso, había adivinado que él solo buscaba una noche de sexo.

- hey, hey, ¿a dónde vas? -se interpuso en su camino Inuyasha.

- voy a mi camerino, joven Taisho.

- ¿sin despedirte? -Inuyasha enarco una ceja.

- como si hubiera sido un encuentro agradable -después de eso rio con ironía y trato de nuevo de alejarse de él pero Inuyasha la tomo del brazo.

Inuyasha la abrazó por la parte de atrás sosteniéndola de la cintura. Acerco su boca a los oídos de ella y susurro:

- yo creo que si fue agradable para usted -señalo mientras entrecerraba los ojos al oler el aroma a rosas que emanaba ella- momentos antes si fue un momento agradable, no me vas a decir que no...

Le beso la oreja y una oleada de sensaciones invadieron a Kagome. Las mismas o más fuertes que sintió minutos antes.

- ¿ves que si fue un momento agradable? -dijo mientras la soltaba y se daba la vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

Kagome abrió los ojos de par en par y lo sintió voltearse, se imaginó que se iba a marchar, pero antes de que eso pasara.

- eres un idiota Inuyasha Taisho -susurro pero Inuyasha la escucho.

- no creo que pienses eso... mi querida jitomatito rojo.

Dicho esto camino rápidamente.

- ¿jitomatito rojo? -repitió eso y se volteo a encararlo, pero él ya se había ido.

Camino directo a donde provenían las voces y cuando pasó al lado de una ventana vio su leve reflejo.

Se tocó las mejillas y recordó las palabras de Inuyasha.

"MI QUERIDA JITOMATITO ROJO"

- Jitomatito rojo...

* * *

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha estaba recargado en el barandal admirando la luna y las estrellas mientras recordaba a su "jitomatito rojo..."

- no será la última vez que te vea...

Juro que ese no iba a ser su único encuentro, habría otro, lo presentía... Ese no iba a ser su único encuentro.

_**CONTINUARA... **_

* * *

oh o.O

¿cómo será su otro encuentro? :o

¿será amor a primera vista lo que ustedes leyeron?

Bueno, eso solo yo lo se xD

¿quieren que siga este fic para aclarar el primer capítulo?

Si es así nos veremos en el próximo cap.!

Lamento si no les doy avances u.u es sorpresa ;)

**PD: No se qué tan largos serán los capítulos. Todo depende cuan inspirada este, ustedes me inspiran a continuar en esta aventura del mundo de la imaginación donde yo puedo hacer y deshacer un mundo lleno de posibilidades.**

Comentarios, críticas y sugerencias son aceptados con los brazos abiertos.  
**\(ñ_ñ)/**

¡Cuídense!, ¡hasta la próxima!

Besos y Abrazos:

***~ Eline HiguTaisho ~***

**(De Martínez jiji)**


End file.
